


During A Cold Day

by underneathestars



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hatano is a little shit towards Kaminaga, Kotatsu, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and Kaminaga is a little shit towards him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kotatsu is warm, and according to Kaminaga, Hatano's warmth may be the closest to the kotatsu, and Hatano wants to kick Kaminaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During A Cold Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat set in the same au as my fic D-Class and this is basically set before it occurred, so you don't have to read it to understand what's going on here. But if you're interested in seeing these lovely spies as high school students, [then do read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7236553/chapters/16428823) ! :)

“It’s still snowing.”

Hatano lifts his head when he hears Tazaki’s voice.

“It’s so cold!” Kaminaga whines, drawling out his words, as he enters right behind Tazaki.

Hatano grins when he hears Kaminaga’s voice and his grin widens when he spots him. His cheeks and nose are a tint of pink, and he’s the one to blame for being in this situation.

“Did you seriously leave like that without your jacket?” Miyoshi asks, humming in amusement, and chuckles when Kaminaga huffs out a breath.

“It’s because he’s an idiot.” Jitsui adds as he flips a page in the book he’s got and Hatano doesn’t add a word to that.

“Shut up.” Kaminaga whines again as he sits in the empty spot next to Hatano underneath the kotatsu. His shivering stops and he sighs comfortably as he drops his head on top of it. Hatano reaches for the mandarins’ peels and grabs a few, dropping it right on top of Kaminaga’s head.

Kaminaga groans, “Hatano, no.”

Hatano grins instead and glances at Tazaki handing the plastic bag to Fukumoto. Fukumoto had mentioned earlier that they’re missing a few things and he’s reconsidering what he should prepare for breakfast tomorrow. If it were any other day, any one of them would have gone to the nearest store and got whatever Fukumoto needed, but it has been snowing and it has gotten surprisingly colder today. When Tazaki had volunteered to grab these things they all knew it’s because he’s planning on checking up on any pigeons that he might pass by but they didn’t stop him. Kaminaga went along with him since he hasn’t let go of his camera all day long and thought of this a perfect opportunity to take pictures of Tazaki with his pigeons. Being too ecstatic like a child, he left without his jacket and it’s what has lead him to his current predicament.

“You should have seen the way he was shivering yet still taking his time while taking the pictures. He’s like a child.” Tazaki says and Kaminaga’s responds with another long whine.

“He is a child…” Miyoshi speaks quietly, staring at Tazaki who has been eyeing him cautiously, “I know I’m too beautiful and you can’t stop staring.”

Tazaki’s eyes widen and the corners of his lips rise, “When pigeons are cold they puff themselves up. I was thinking what does it remind me of, and now I’ve realised it!”

Miyoshi blinks his eyes in confusion, “What does this have to do with me?”

“They resemble you when you’re moody because you usually puff out your cheeks when you’re being moody.” Tazaki’s eyes are glinting with joy and Miyoshi’s eyes widen.

Hatano bursts into laugher with Kaminaga, while Amari chuckles quietly alongside Jitsui who continues reading his book, and Fukumoto and Odagiri smile in amusement as they put everything away.

“I do not!” Miyoshi’s all moody again, puffing his cheeks out slightly without his realisation, and Tazaki’s smile grows.

“See! You’re doing it again!”

“Stop comparing me with your pigeons!” Miyoshi walks away while Tazaki follows him, seemingly way too fascinated by his sudden observation.

Amari shakes his head at them and glimpses towards Kaminaga, “So, was it worth it going out like that and taking photos?”

“Yeah,” Kaminaga pushes his camera towards Amari, “Look at the photos.”

Amari hums quietly as he goes through the photos, “You took a lot.”

“Of course―” Kaminaga sits straight and the mandarin’s peels that Hatano had dropped on top of his head earlier fall onto his face. Hatano chuckles and Kaminaga turns to look at him with a glare, but it’s unthreatening with the way he’s biting his lips to stop himself from grinning, even him finding this amusing as well.

They hear a click of the camera, followed by Amari’s voice, “Cute.”

“Oii, shut up.” Kaminaga removes the peels and Amari doesn’t utter a word as he puts the camera down, just smiling as he grabs the peels as he gets up to throw them. Kaminaga takes the camera and starts going through the photos and Jitsui puts down his book.

“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Jitsui stretches his arms and gets up.

“Goodnight,” Hatano mumbles as he drops his head on top of the kotatsu, “It’s so warm I can’t get up.”

“Don’t spend the night here.” Fukumoto says as he and Odagiri leave as well.

“Kaminaga, make sure Hatano doesn’t spend the night here― Ahh, wait you’re too cold and would probably refuse to leave too…Hatano, then make sure―Ahh, that won’t work too,” Amari sighs, “Just, both of you don’t spend the night here and go to your beds.”

Hatano hums quietly, refusing to even lift his head to look towards Amari, “Mmm, goodnight.”

Amari leaves and it’s quiet other than the constant clicks as Kaminaga goes through the photos in his camera.

Hatano doesn’t utter a word and shuts his eyes, letting himself be engulfed by the warmth of the kotatsu.

It’s suddenly cold today with how it started snowing unexpectedly, but according to the weather forecasts, this might be the last snow for the season. Starting next week, the temperature will start rising and the layers of clothing will start lessening. And soon this cool, harsh breeze of winter will be replaced with the softer spring breeze.

With spring’s arrival, the start of the new school year comes along with it. But this time it’s different, because this time there is some sort of comfort that is coming with the start of the year.

This time he’ll be entering high school not just as a first year student, but as a student in D-Class with probably the only seven people in his life that matter to him.

Hatano blinks his eyes open and turns his head to face Kaminaga.

It was only during summer that the vast amount of students that had been taking part of the special course Yuuki had started had narrowed down just to the eight of them and since then that Yuuki had arranged they live together.

They say that when you’re born, your family is the first society you face and are a part in. It’s this society that accepts you and you find yourself belonging to, that no matter what may change, you’ll always come back to this home.

Hatano though doesn’t agree with it. He’s certain that the first society that he fully feels he belongs to and with a sense of belonging is this odd family of eight they’ve created. Because at the end of the day, coming back home means coming back to these seven.

He can’t help himself but wonder if the others feel the same. That if they’ve established it that they’re each other’s _home_ , but then again how can he approach them with that. And he’s suddenly overwhelmed to know this right this moment. But, Kaminaga’s the only one here and he’s not the best choice. Amari is probably the best.

Yet, Kaminaga’s the one whom he wants to ask this the most.

There isn’t a day that passes without their regular bickering, without them teasing each other, and pairing up to bother Fukumoto and Odagiri as they prepare dinner. He knows that all of them being alongside each other gives them all some sort of comfort, but the comfort when it comes to Kaminaga is different.

He takes in a deep breath, “Hey, Kaminaga―”

“Shut up, Hatano. Look at this,” Kaminaga scoots closer to show him a photo and Hatano swats his arm.

“Not with that attitude I’m looking.”

Kaminaga looks up at him, staring at him wordlessly, and they remain like that for a few seconds until Hatano sighs in defeat, “Fine.”

Kaminaga grins, “Fukumoto and Odagiri really look like a married couple.”

Hatano laughs because it’s true. It’s a photo Kaminaga had taken earlier when they had been preparing dinner. Fukumoto’s standing behind Odagiri, looking over his shoulder to check on Odagiri and Kaminaga had taken it the moment Odagiri had looked back and they once again seemed to be lost in their own world.

Kaminaga then goes on with the other photos. They start with the ones of Jitsui reading and the last one of Jitsui’s being him glaring at Kaminaga for continuing taking the photos with the flash on interrupting his reading. Then there had been the ones he had taken when Tazaki had been juggling the mandarins and Miyoshi and Amari had been observing him in amusement. Of course he had continued taking them when Amari attempted to do it with Tazaki’s help but ended up dropping them on top of his head.

“This is annoying. Not in one picture does Miyoshi look terrible. I wanted something to annoy him with.” Kaminaga huffs out a breath as they continue going through the pictures and Hatano nudges him.

“Yeah, just don’t tell him that.”

“Hmm.”

He doesn’t know when it happens, but somewhere as they went through the photos, Kaminaga dropped his head against his, and Hatano finds himself scooting closer. They don’t speak a word until Kaminaga stops at the photos he had when Hatano had been peeling the mandarins and the ones following it when Amari had pointed out that Hatano’s nails had turned orange because he had peeled the mandarins for Jitsui as well.

“Is it still orange?” Kaminaga asks.

“No.” Hatano sits straight and Kaminaga who’d been leaning against him hadn’t expected that and ends up dropping his head against his shoulder.

“Ouch. Next time warn me.” Kaminaga mumbles and doesn’t move the slightest bit.

“Shut up and get off me.”

“I can’t. I’m cold and you’re warm―”

“If you ever repeat that sentence I’m killing you.”

Kaminaga chuckles as he sits up, leaving his camera on top of the kotatsu, and Hatano can feel his warmth lingering where he had been leaning against him.

Hatano glimpses at Kaminaga and narrows his eyes at him when he sees the way Kaminaga is smirking.

“What are you planning―”

“You’re really warm! Just like the kotatsu!”

Kaminaga exclaims as he wraps his arms around Hatano, dropping his head once again on top of his shoulder, and Hatano’s eyes widen before everything sinks in and he swats Kaminaga on top of his head.

“I told you to stop saying that! And get off me!” Hatano huffs out a breath when Kaminaga doesn’t move. There is still a piece of the mandarins’ peel on top of his head from when he had dropped them earlier and he removes it as he sighs, “You’re annoying.”

“I’m not.” Kaminaga’s voice comes out all muffled against his shoulder.

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not and we can go on the entire night, so I suggest you stop now.” Hatano can practically hear the smirk in his voice and he swats his head one more time, “Stop hitting me.”

“Get off me and I’ll stop.”

“But I’m cold and your warmth is much nicer than the kotatsu’s.”

Hatano whines, “How many times have I told you to stop saying that!”

Kaminaga laughs and even though Hatano lets out an exasperated sigh, he still finds himself smiling as he pats Kaminaga’s back twice. Kaminaga moves back at that and being this close to him, Hatano does the first thing that comes to his mind.

He grabs Kaminaga’s cheeks and pinches them, _hard_. Kaminaga scrunches his nose at that, “Ouch― why are you doing that!”

Hatano grins when Kaminaga rubs his cheeks, “Because you kept on repeating _that_ even though I told you to stop.”

Kaminaga shrugs and sighs before dropping himself on the floor, “The kotatsu is so warm.”

“Of course it is,” Hatano grabs the camera but not before glancing at Kaminaga to find that he already has shut his eyes, “If you don’t want to be left all alone, don’t fall asleep.”

“Mmm, sure, I won’t.”

Hatano doesn’t reply to that and instead goes through the final photos in the camera. The only ones left had been the ones Kaminaga had taken earlier when he’d left with Tazaki and the final is the one Amari had taken of him and Kaminaga staring at each other, with the mandarins peels still on top of his head.

He puts the camera down because the photo is enough to answer his previous thoughts. The way Kaminaga had been biting his lips and trying to stop himself from smiling; he definitely feels the same kind of comfort around him.

He glances back at him and he’s still got his eyes shut, and judging by the way his breathing is getting steadier, he’s a few seconds away from falling asleep.

“What did I tell you about falling asleep?”

Kaminaga blinks his eyes lazily at him, voice slurry, “If I don’t want to be left alone then I shouldn’t sleep.”

“Exactly.”

“But if we both sleep then I won’t be alone.”

Hatano raises his brows at him, “Except I won’t sleep here.”

“Except you will.”

“What―”

Hatano gets interrupted when Kaminaga pulls him by his arm, dropping him next to him, and immediately wrapping his arms around him, “Warm Hatano, stay here.”

“I’m going to kick you if you don’t get your arms off me.” Hatano stares at Kaminaga who’s only response is to smile lazily and hide his face against his shoulder.

“Warm.” Kaminaga mumbles half asleep.

Hatano knows that even though Kaminaga is taller than him, he’s still capable of easily pushing him aside, and getting up. Except he doesn’t do that, but instead he looks back at Kaminaga who seems to be already asleep, and decides to wrap his arm around him.

It had been cold all day long and being underneath the kotatsu did keep him warm, but this comfortable warmth he can only feel it now.

A kotatsu can give you warmth, but that warmth in your heart, you can’t get that from it; you can’t get that warmth from anyone.

_It’s warm._

Hatano blinks his eyes, feeling his eyes dropping, and he knows he’s going to be falling asleep soon.

Kaminaga nuzzles his nose against his shoulder unconsciously and Hatano leans closer to him. Kaminaga’s warm, just like hot chocolate and marshmallows on a cold, winter day.

Hatano lets out a long breath because judging by the way he’s describing Kaminaga, he’s certain he’s just a few seconds away from falling asleep.

“It’s warm,” Kaminaga mumbles half asleep, “Warm…like…”

Hatano only falls asleep after he speaks.

“Warm...like home.”

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s beds had been empty when he woke up and Amari hadn’t been surprised. He had a feeling they wouldn’t leave the kotatsu.

But he’s surprised when he and Tazaki find Hatano and Kaminaga deeply asleep with Hatano’s arm around Kaminaga and Kaminaga having wrapped his arm around Hatano’s middle, his face slightly hidden against Hatano’s arm. Guessing by the position they’re in, Amari can assume that Kaminaga’s legs are probably all intertwined with Hatano’s underneath the kotatsu.

“Cute.” He says with a smile and Tazaki smiles and points towards the camera.

Amari quietly makes his way towards them and grabs Kaminaga’s camera. He makes sure the flash is turned off and take a picture of the two sleeping peacefully next to each other. He shows Tazaki the picture and he nods his head in approval. He goes back to the previous picture and grins at the way Kaminaga and Hatano had been staring at each other.

“They’re like little babies.” Tazaki comments and Amari nods his head.

“Always arguing and making it seem as if they dislike the other, but,” Amari chuckles quietly, “What do you say about us printing these two pictures?”

“I say it’s a brilliant idea. How about we show it to Fukumoto?”

Amari grins because it’s a cute picture for these two and not once have they taken a proper picture of these two without them arguing or bickering. It’s a nice memory to have and if they were to show it to Fukumoto, it’ll make things better with how he and Odagiri have started keep their photos in an album. It really is starting to feel like a family in here.

If they were to whine about it, they’ll just remind Kaminaga he’s the one who had encouraged them to take a picture of anything going on with the way he had been taking their pictures all the time, saying it’s for the albums.

“Fukumoto and Odagiri will be pleased.”

Amari and Tazaki leave when their quiet chuckles causes Kaminaga to move slightly, but Hatano’s arm around him stops him from moving away, and he ends up nuzzling closer to him.

They share a glance and Amari knows Tazaki’s thinking the same thing.

Hatano and Kaminaga, they’re quite a unique pair.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love. Don't be surprised if I write more for these two because this wasn't really good.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
